A difficult decision
by LongliveA.Monk
Summary: Roy and Riza are faced with a dilemma. Riza appears to have the problem solved, but Roy thinks she may be hiding her true feelings... RoyXRiza and a little HavocXFuery


A "what if" situation: What if Riza and Roy were secretly dating throughout the FMA series?

_Disclaimer-Seriously you guys, I don't own this series!_

A difficult decision

The sun was high in the sky on this day in Central. Colonel Roy Mustang wished he could be outside to enjoy it, but alas, he had his paperwork to do as usual. But then again, Riza wasn't in work at the moment so he could easily sneak out for a little while.

'Seriously, where is she?' he wondered.

"Colonel,"

He looked up from his paperwork as Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye walked into his office.

"Ah, good morning Lieutenant Hawkeye. You're a bit late today, that's not like you. Is everything ok?"

Riza looked at him with a serious look in her eyes. Well, she always looked serious, but this time she looked particularly solemn. "Roy, I need to tell you something."

Roy blinked. She never called him by his first name at work. "Riza, what's wrong?"

"…..I'm pregnant."

Roy was silent for a moment. He then took a deep breath and put his hand on his head.

"So…what do we do about this?" he asked.

"You know we can't keep it." She replied in her usual calm and serious tone. "It would be troublesome to keep this child, especially at this time. If I have a baby, I can't help you in your chances of becoming Fuhrer or of solving Maes's murder. I wouldn't be able to work with you if I kept it. Not for a long time."

He listened to her, saying nothing.

"You said it yourself, we can't afford any distractions. You and I both know this would ruin your career if anyone found out you had a child born out of wedlock, and with one of your coworkers. It's nothing but a burden."

He looked directly into her eyes. "If you're just going to get rid of it, why are you even telling me you're pregnant? Couldn't you easily have an abortion and not have me find out?"

"Yes but, I felt that you should at least know. Even so, we can't keep it."

He stood up and looked at her. "But you still came to me. You talk about this baby as if it's the worst thing in the world. Riza, is this how you really feel? Do you really think it's a burden?"

Riza was silent for a long time. Finally, she said, "No." Her voice was shaking; tears were forming in her eyes. "I want to keep this baby. I…I said I would always help you make it to the top, always be there for you…and I know having this baby prevents me from doing that….but….I don't care." The tears were streaming down her eyes now. "I've killed too many people in the Ishballan war. I can't kill something that that has barely even had the chance to live. I want to have this baby. I want to have your baby!"

He got up from his desk and walked over to her. "Good. I want you to keep it."

She looked up at him. "Even though it's an inconvenience?"

"It's not an inconvenience. The exact opposite." He half smiled. "It's a blessing."

"But, your dream…..Roy, you don't need to take any of the responsibilities. I'll take care of it on my own."

He stooped down to look at her. "I want to help you raise it. I bet I could still do my job and care for a child."

"Roy, are you sure about this?"

He nodded. "As time passes, and new things happen in life, dreams change. My dream, besides taking down the military, is also to have a family with you. Heck, it's been my dream to have a family with you for a long time."

She smiled, stood up and hugged him. "I love you."

He hugged her back. "I love you more."

She chuckled. "More?"

"Yes more, and I'm going to prove it. We won't have this child out of wedlock." He let go of her, got down on one knee and pulled out a small velvet box…

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

OMAKE:

"Ha ha! I was right! Pay up!" Fuery threw his arms up in celebration.

The other three soldiers groaned. They were right outside the door, listening in on the Colonel and the Lieutenant's conversation. Each one had a vague idea that the two were secretly dating.

"Geez, I thought she was cheating on him." Breda said as he opened his wallet.

Falman sighed as he counted out the bills. "I thought she was being transferred and they'd have to start a long distance relationship."

"I thought she was breaking up with him!" Havoc reluctantly handed the young soldier the money.

Fuery smiled triumphantly as he counted his money. He had been the one that bet she was pregnant.

Falman and Breda walked back to their offices, sighing with defeat and shaking their heads.

Once the two had walked off, Havoc hugged Fuery from behind, wrapping his arms around his front. "Sergeant, what are you going to do with your winnings?"

"Hmmm I wonder…?" He smirked.

"You could always take your boyfriend out to dinner."

'Now why would I do that?"

"Because he would pay you back kindly," He kissed back of his neck sensuously. "With interest."

Fuery shivered. "Mmmm….Ok, where do you want to go out to eat?"

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX


End file.
